Seque seus olhos
by Electra de Lioncourt
Summary: Uma história alternativa para o que há entre os dois mais fiéis Comensais de Voldemort... SevBella


Título: Seque seus Olhos

Tradução da fic "Dry Your Eyes", de Brit-babe

Shipper: Severus Snape/Bellatrix Lestrange

Gênero: Drama/ Romance

Aviso: essa história possui algumas cenas com vário palavrões, então... não reclamem depois, se isso lhes desagradar de alguma forma.

Nota: no original em ingles, essa era uma songfic, mas achei que não fazia sentido manter a música em inglês e que, ao traduzi-lá, perderia a musicalidade e tal. Ah, a história é feita de lembranças, pensamentos e explicações. Divirtam-se.

Severus Snape olhou para as portas de madeira da igreja; seu olhar se fixou na mulher que estava de pé na porta de entrada. Ela tinha apenas um dia à mais que dezoito anos, e ainda parecia tão inocente e linda quanto aos onze, quando ele a conheceu. Ela usava os cabelos compridos, caídos sobre seus ombros brancos, alcançando sua pequena cintura. Ela era linda demais para o outro homem, e Severus sabia que eles tinham que ficar juntos. Ela era sua Bella. Bellatrix Snape era para o que ela deveria estar mudando seu nome, não Bellatrix Lestrange. Como ele a amava e queria tê-la! Queria que ela entendesse o quanto ele a amava e não queria deixá-la ir.

Flashback

Jovem e sozinho; um desterrado da sociedade. A única razão pela qual pessoas de sua própria casa não batiam nele todos os dias era Bellatrix. Sua amável Bellatrix: a única pessoa que ele podia verdadeiramente amar. Talvez ela não percebesse isso, mas ele sabia que eles foram feitos um para o outro, porque ele nunca havia amado. Nunca. Ela era seu primeiro amor, e se ela não retornasse esse amor então ela seria sem dúvida seu único amor. Ele nunca amaria mais ninguém. Nunca.

"Sev, o que está errado?", a voz fria dela soou no quarto, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para cima, vendo de pé à sua frente com um pequeno olhar de preocupação em sua face. Ele abaixou a manga de sua capa para cobrir as feridas feitas por si mesmo, pedindo aos deuses, que ela não as tivesse visto! O que ela pensaria dele? Ele sabia que era insano, perturbado, louco; chame pelo que você quiser, mas ele não queria que ela soubesse de jeito nenhum.

"Nada, Bella", ele respondeu, colocando um falso sorriso em sua face, esperando enganá-la. Como sempre, não funcionou.

"Não minta para mim", ela disse suavemente. Ele era a única pessoa em quem ela sentia que podia confiar, e ela queria que ele confiasse nela como ela confiava nele.

"Eu...", Severus começou, mas Bellatrix cobriu sua boca com sua mão macia.

"Não me diga, me mostre", ela murmurou, se apoiando mais para perto dele, assim seu cheiro exótico o preenchia, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Lentamente ela removeu sua mão dos lábios dele, se inclinando para a frente e gentilmente encostando seus lábios nos dele, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Ele deu um longo suspiro quando os lábios dela quebraram o contato; abraçou-a fortemente, puxando-a para perto de si, beijando-a tão intensamente que quando eles romperam o contato, ambos tinham sangue nos lábios. Ela sorriu, inclinando-se para frente e lambendo o sangue nos lábios dele, antes de ficar de pé e sair do quarto, deixando ele sozinho, encostado à parede.

Ela passou por onde ele estava sentado, seu olhar ainda no chão, suas madeixas de seu lindo cabelo caindo sobre seus igualmente deslumbrantes olhos, e ele ficou imaginando como teria sido se ele não tivesse se ferrado. Se ele não tivesse desistido tão facilmente, talvez eles tivessem sido felizes. Talvez fosse como antes, quando eles deitavam juntos, mãos entrelaçadas, perfeitamente contentes e não querendo nada além de estarem juntos...

Flashback

Eles estavam caminhando juntos nos arredores de Hogsmeade, ambos querendo ficar ali eternamente, mas sabendo que não poderiam. Severus não se importava. Ele fez com que sua namorada, Bellatrix, se sentasse próxima a ele na grama fresca e úmida, os braços dele em volta dos ombros nus dela.

"Está frio", ela murmurou para si mesma, se apertando em seu manto de seda, tentando cobrir seus ombros que estavam nus devido à tomara-que-caia que ela estava usando.

"Deixe-me lhe aquecer", ele respondeu, sorrindo, puxando-a para junto de si para um abraço forte, beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

Ela riu, segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos e beijando-o apaixonadamente, sua língua explorando todos os cantos de sua boca, ele fazendo o mesmo com ela. As mãos frias dele deslizaram pelo corpo cheio de curvas e por baixo da roupa dela. Ela gemeu suavemente quando as pontas dos dedos dele traçaram seus seios e tiraram seu sutiã, jogando-o pó trás de seu ombro em alguma árvore próxima. Então ele começou a desabotoar sua roupa, lentamente à princípio, mas aumentando a velocidade até que ele apalpava desajeitadamente o último botão. Ela sorriu para ele, empurrando-o para a grama para que ele estivesse embaixo dela e começou a desabotoar a roupa dele, acariciando sua pele pálida enquanto o fazia, fazendo com que ele tremesse agradavelmente.

Finalmente, após alguns minutos de um despir apressado e desajeitado, eles estavam deitados no campo vazio vestindo apenas suas roupas de baixo, respirando pesadamente e olhando um para o outro, querendo mais do que já tinham. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, Severus jogou Bellatrix para baixo, assim ele estava novamente montado sobre ela, tirando sua lingerie preta dela e jogando-a para o lado. Ela estava agora completamente nua, e ele nunca havia visto algo tão fascinante em sua vida. Ele apressadamente removeu sua própria cueca, inclinando-se sobre ela, seu cabelo longo e sedoso caindo sobre sua face.

"Sev...", ela gemeu impacientemente, movendo seus braços para que pudesse segurar firme o pescoço dele, puxando sua face para baixo para perto da dela e beijando-o asperamente.

"Você...", ele perguntou silenciosamente, tirando uma mexa de seu cabelo para longe da face dela. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele se deixou cair nela, empurrar dentro dela, ofegando quando ela se movia para frente e para trás com suas investidas, gemendo todo o tempo. Ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando ela o jogou para baixo de si, ainda se sacudindo para frente e para trás, mais rapidamente agora.

"Sev, você sabe que eu te amo", ela disse sem fôlego depois que eles terminaram, rolando de cima dele para seus braços. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, o sangue ainda batendo em seus ouvidos, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios...

Ela olhou do chão para ele, seus olhos negros fazendo contato com os dele, o olhar dela o alcançando através do véu branco que ela usava. Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu vestida em algo que não fosse preto, e ela estava tão linda. Ele levantou sua mão, parando apenas antes de fazer contato com a face dela, sua face destituída de qualquer emoção, mas ela sabia que ele sentia tristeza, assim como ela...

Flashback

"Sev, sinto muito...", ela disse estupidamente, levantando o olhar para ele, com a face inexpressiva. Ele olhou de volta para ela, incapaz de manter a emoção longe de seus olhos. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Arrancar seu coração, pisar nele, então lhe dizer que sentia muito? Bem, ele não iria aceitar isso.

"Certo...", ele disse, seu olhar se desviando para o chão, tentando parar ele mesmo de chorar. Ele não seria fraco.

"Severus, não é como se eu tivesse escolha! Meus pais – "

"Seus pais? A porra dos seus pais? Que porra de desculpa é essa? Meus pais não vão me deixar...blábláblá! Certo. Você nunca fez nada que seus pais desaprovam, fez? Não, você nunca iria se foder e fazer o que eles querem para seu pequeno anjo. Não, não a sagrada Bella. Não mesmo!", ele gritou com raiva, levantando o olhar para ela, os olhos brilhando e lágrimas frias correndo por suas bochechas. Ele nunca mais amaria novamente. Nunca.

"Sev, não é como se eu quisesse me casar com o cabeçudo! Eu amo você. Você sabe que eu te amo! Você sabe!", ela gritou de volta, também à beira das lágrimas. "Você não tem idéia. Ninguém tem! Bem, me desculpe por eu não poder fazer exatamente o que você quer! Às vezes as coisas não saem como planejamos, OK? Se eu tenho que ter uma porra de casamento arranjado, então é isso o que exatamente vai acontecer! Você conhece minha família, Sev! Não é minha culpa!". Ela também estava chorando agora, lágrimas suaves saindo de seus olhos negros. Mas o coração dele havia se tornado pedra, e ele não se importou.

"Bem, boa sorte fodendo o cérebro de Rudolph, ou seja lá qual é o nome dele. Foi bom te conhecer", ele disse, sua voz de repente calma e serena, antes de se virar para longe dela e andar para fora do quarto. Ele deixou-a parada ali, entregue ao choro, algo que ela nunca havia feito antes.

"Bella, você não precisa fazê-lo", ele disse quietamente para ela, segurando sua mão. "Eu amo você. Eu amo você e ele não. Se você continuar com isso, está acabado. Eternamente. Última chance, Bella", ele olhou para ela, mas seu olhar estava focalizado no chão novamente, e ela puxou sua mão asperamente da dele. Ele pensou ter ouvido um sussurro de sinto muito, mas não teve certeza. Ela caminhou pelo corredor até Rodolfo Lestrange, virando-se para olhar para ele mais uma vez.

"... e então, se ninguém tem algo contra este casamento, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Podem trocar as alianças...", disse o padre, dando o anel a Rodolfo, que colocou-o no dedo esbelto de Bellatrix. Ele nem ao menos percebeu a pequena lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha dela e ela olhou de volta para Severus mais uma vez, lembrando-se do quanto o amava.

"NÃO!", ele gritou de repente, ficando de pé, jogando a cadeira no chão. "Bella, eu amo você. Não faça isso, por favor, não faça isso!", ele correu em direção a ela, abraçando-a, puxando-a para um beijo. Ela o empurrou para longe, uma carranca em sua linda e severa face. Rodolfo olhou para ele com uma mistura de desgosto e raiva. "Por favor...", ele sussurrou, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas novamente. Ela era jovem demais para ser miserável.

"Severus, não sei o que você está insinuando, mas quero que você saia daqui. Agora", ela disse, sua face com raiva, mas seus olhos contavam a verdadeira história. Ele olhou para ela em choque antes de dar meia volta e fugir da igreja, lágrimas obscurecendo sua visão.

Ele se sentou em seu quarto algumas semanas depois, olhando fotografias esfarrapadas dele e de seu amor juntos. Então ele sacou sua varinha, incendiando cada uma e todas elas, deixando-as queimarem até que a chama tóxica chamuscasse a ponta de seus dedos, fazendo com que ele estremecesse e derrubasse as cinzas queimando sem chamas. Ele sabia agora como ele nunca colocaria seu coração em jogo novamente, como ele nunca mais confiaria em alguém com seu coração. Não foi fácil sentir, mas ele teve que aprender da forma difícil. Depois de queimar as fotos, ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena da mesa em frente a ele, escrevendo uma carta para ela, tendo decidido que seria melhor colocar as coisas claramente mais uma vez...

E Bellatrix? Ela nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz. Enquanto Severus Snape escondia sua dor se tornando tão frio quanto o gelo e transformando seu coração em pedra, ela era incapaz de fazer isso. Incapaz de viver sem contato físico. Ela se juntou aos Comensais da Morte, assim como Severus, dormindo com todos os membros ao menos uma vez. Mas ela nunca encontrou o conforto que procurava. Ele era o único homem que ela verdadeiramente amaria, mas a única pessoa que ela não podia ter. Seu marido sabia de seus casos, mas o tempo de não ser amado fez com que ele a deixasse fazer o que quisesse, e ela se tornou violenta e de coração frio, tanto que era um alívio se livrar dela por uma hora ou mais.

E assim termina essa história de amor sentenciado a morrer, e como ele sofria por ela, porque ela não podia amá-lo.

FINIS


End file.
